1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scale model vehicles and more particularly to a new and useful steering mechanism for scale model vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is of-record in separate communications to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The device of the present invention exemplifies improvements over the devices shown and described in this prior art.